FNAF Truth or Dare
by TornadoWolfFNAF
Summary: Name says it all, but if you wish to submit, leave either a review or a PM saying the T or D and whether you want me to mention your name. You can now leave OCs as well! Please - PM me the T Or D.(See guidelines for assistance)
1. Chapter 1

FNAF Truth or Dare 1

This is the dare series mentioned in the end of my last FanFic! If you would like a dare done, leave it in a review, or a PM, and please be specific on whether you want me to show your name please. This takes place in the FNAF 2 establishment, and has all the toys, pristine condition, and the olds from the first game. But Foxy is repaired, and no longer out of order. Send in Truth or Dares please, as I can't start the series properly until you send me some T or D. Anyway, have a nice time thinking up Torture for the Crew... I have a feeling...


	2. Dare 1

Hello all! Welcome to the first proper Truth or Dare!

The Derpy Fox

Chica: Who do you like?

BB: Y u so annoying?

Chica: Ummm... I like Foxy, but I also kinda like Freddy...

BB: *Puts on shades* Cos I'm ENRAGEMENT CHILD.

Freddy: Inhale!

Goldie: These next dares are from the author, as he says he needed to make it a bit longer.

Author: Oi! Fourth wall!

Goldie: Sorry ard.

Author

Freddy: I dare you to make EC 'INHALE'!

Foxy: I dare you to scare the shit out of Jeremy when he comes for the shift.

Freddy: *Shades* I already did. *Air Horn*

Foxy: Okay?

Later...

Foxy: We ready?

*BB enters office and steals batteries*

Foxy: Okay... Let's go...

*Jumps at Jeremy*

Jeremy: Shhhiiittttt!

Foxy: Yar Har, the look on your wee laddie face!

*Jeremy watches, confused, as Foxy walks away laughing...*

Also, in your dare, you can leave a profile for OCs! I may put them in, depending on how many there are. Thanks for reading Dare 1!


	3. Dare 2

Dare 4

Goldie: Attenshun! New Truth and Dares!

All: *Groan*

Goldie: But first, we have two new members of the Crew! First, we have, drumroll please! Spring Trapper!

All: *Cheer*

Spring Trapper: Hi!

SpringTrap: Hmmm...

Goldie: But, I'm not done! Please welcome Savion!

Savion: Hello!

All: *Cheer*

Goldie: On to the Game then!

CaptianThePirate756

Bonnie: Do the Harlem Shake and eat some spicy pizza!

Goldie: Kill anyone you like with a weapon of your choice. Also, Kill Vincent!

Freddy: Why do you play your music after the power goes out, as it isn't scary but cute. Kiss Chica!

Chica: Go on a date with Foxy! And make me Pizza!

Foxy: Dance Gangnam style and make out with Goldie!

Freddy: I am programmed to play the song if the power goes out during the day, to make sure the children aren't scared. *Turns around and pecks Chica on the beak*

Bonnie: Okay, here goes. *Eats slice of spicey pizza*

Foxy: That's gonna burn!

Bonnie: Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowoowowowowoowow!That S***T was bad! *Coughs* Anyway, *Puts on the music and starts dancing*

Freddy: Go Bonnie!

Music: 'Do the Harlem Shake'

*Everybody starts dancing like crazy*

*Music Stops*

Goldie: This is gonna be fun.

*Vincent stops what he's doing and turns his attention to RUNNING!*

Goldie: I want two M-16's and a Freddy suit please.

*They appear*

Goldie: F**K YEAH!

Vincent: No! Please!

Goldie: INHALE!

*Two minutes and a lot of screaming later*

Goldie: Hi! But now I need to kill one of you...

Freddy: Goldie, see reason!

Goldie: NO!

Freddy: Okay then. *Shades are on* F*****G INHALE!

*Five minutes and a lot of fighting later.*

Goldie: F**K you! I F*****G win!

Freddy: S***T man!

*Resurrects Freddy and Vincent*

Chica: Okay...

Foxy: Come on Lassie! Let's Go!

Chica: Foxy! Wait! Gangnam style!

Foxy: S***T! *Puts music on and starts to dance.*

Chica: Okay, you've done it now! Letsa Go!

Goldie: Wait! One more thing!

Foxy: Really?! WTF! *Makes out with Goldie for ten seconds* Alright! F*****G Goodbye!

dragonspinner35

Dares

Bonnie: Shave Mike's eyebrows off while he's sleeping and when he wakes up, say 'Now you know how I feel.'

Freddy: Try riding a Unicycle over a pool full of electric eels and juggle chainsaws!

Chica: Make a spicy pizza and feed it to TF.

BB: Do TB makeup while blindfolded.

Truths

Bonnie: What is it like being a rocker and do you hangout sometimes?

Goldie: Why are you always sitting when you do your Jumpscare?

Mike: Would you rather be eaten alive or sleep with a mummy?

Jeremy: If you had to live in an apartment with an animatronic, which one would it be?

Goldie: I can't be F****D to get up!

Mike: I'd rather be eaten alive! *Goes to sleep dreaming of mummys*

Bonnie: Now is my chance! *Shaves Mike's eyebrows and runs off. Mike wakes up and feels above his eyes*

Mike: Hellllp!

Bonnie: Now you know how I feel!

Mike: YOU F*****G B*****D!

Chica: TF! I made a pizza for you!

TF: Yay!

*Eats pizza and chokes*

TF: WTF!

Freddy: Hell no! This is madness!

Goldie: Madness... This is FAZBEARS!

*Kicks into Sparta Pit with Spikes at bottom*

BB: Okay!

TB: I'm not so sure about this...

BB: It'll be fine!

TB: Okay...

Two minutes later...

TB: Well... It's a change.

BB: I did my best!

TB: I know you did.

*He has used the makeup to paint balloons on TB's cheeks*

Bonnie: Umm, it's hard to describe, as it's like being the centre of attention, but without the bad bits. And yea!

Jeremy: Toy Chica...

TC: What?

Jeremy: Nothing.

Thanks for reading! It took longer to type this one coz school is tomorrow! Bye!


	4. Dare 3

Ella (Guest)

Truth:

Foxy: do you have a crush on Mike?

BB: Y u so cute?

Mangle: Are you non-binary?

Freddy: Do you like Foxy as a crush?

Dares

Chica: Pet Bonnie behind the ears.

Jeremy: Sit in Fritz's lap for five minutes.

Freddy: Kiss a male of your choice.

Foxy: French kiss Mike for a minute!

Goldie: These are the Truth and Dares for the day! Anyone wanna go first?

Foxy: Aye, I'll go first laddie! Umm, maaayyybbbeeee.

*Mike walks in*

Goldie: Just in time Mike!

Foxy: Ahh, okay, this is gonna be embarrassing.

*French Kisses Mike,

And Jeremy and Fritz walk in*

Fritz: On the ball, are we Mike, first Jeremy, now Foxy? Ha!

Jeremy: What the Fuck man! My Fuckin eyes!

BB: I'll go next! *Reads Truth, puts on shades* I'm just that MLG.

Mangle: No, I'm a female. But I was mangled, so people can't tell. Now I'm rebuilt, and I'm a female.

Freddy: Ah, um, classified information.

Goldie: Now Now brother, it's a dare, so you've got to do it!

Freddy: Sorta...

Goldie: Kiss a male of your choice Freddy.

*Kisses Goldie on Forehead*

Freddy: You didn't specify where...

Jeremy: No! I don't wanna!

Mike: REVENGE!

Jeremy: NOOOOOOOO!

*Sits in Fritz's lap*

Chica: Umm, I don't want to, as she could kill me for it. She doesn't like being treated like a baby...

*Walks to Bonnie*

Chica: Please Forgive Me!

*Scratches behind ears and runs off*

Bonnie: What The Fuck?

Thank you for reading to the end of another chapter! I like making these, but I may not have as much time because of school in a couple of days it's going to be shit. Bye!


End file.
